Jokes on You
by drbowler
Summary: Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts,come on you know you wanna read it.
1. A Weasley wakening

"**FRED, GEORGE GET OUT OF YOUR BEDS NOW.**" Molly Weasley yelled at her two 11 year old sons.

"Just five more minutes, mum." Fred mumbled into his pillow."

Five minutes later...  
Fred and George woke up to cold water being thrown on them by Charlie and Ron.

"Hey guys mum says your five minutes is up." Charlie said with and evil grin.

They got dressed and went down to breakfast for some toast .  
"It would be great if one of you two became prefects I mean Bill was Head Boy, Charlie is a prefect and Percy..." Mrs.Weasley started to say

"Mum, Prefects aren't chosen till 5th year and you're pressuring us before the first." George said interrupting Mrs.Weasley monologue.

* * *

After a car ride in their Ford Angela the made it to King's Cross with time to spare. 

"Boys,"Molly said pulling Fred and George aside "promise me that you'll behave at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Mum" Fred and George both said

"Good see you at Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said and walked away.

"Fred,"

"Yes, George,"

"Did you have your fingers crossed too?"

"Yes"

"Excellent."

"Watch out Hogwarts here comes the Weasley twins."


	2. Lee enters

Fred and George headed away from their brothers, Charlie and Percy, to the far back of the train. They passed compartment after compartment until the came to a compartment with a black boy with dread locks who looked thoroughly depressed.

"Hey, what's your name and why are you depressed?" Fred asked.

"Leave me alone, you're more Slytherin gits here to bother me aren't you?" the boy said

"You insult us, "Fred said "To be called Slytherin, ick I'll need a shower, but we'll let it pass if you just tell us what the problem is."

"Well seeing that I won't be able to get rid of youanyway. My name is Lee Jordan and I am depressed cause some Slytherins stole my trunk."

"Hmmm... We maybe able to solve your problem of..." Fred said

"An act of a bloody Slytherin." George continued

"With some good old fashioned."

"Pranks."

"What makes you think you can get my luggage back?" Lee asked

"I promise all of my money if it fails."

"You don't have any money, Fred." George corrected him

"That isnot the problem at this moment in time." Fred said

"Will you two just shut up and let's start thinking of a way to get my trunk back?" Lee said annoyed

"Alright." Fred and George said together and the trio put their heads together and put the plan into action it would be called _OPERATION: LIBERATE LEE'S LUGGAGE_

_A/N I hope people like it._


	3. Operation Triple L Part One

Fred and George came up with an idea but needed a older wizard's help. They decided on Charlie to help them but they'd need to be sneaky.  
Fred used some of Lee's money to buy some Cauldron Cakes and went into Charlie's compartment.

"What are you doing here little boy?" a 6th year kid asked

"Word to the wise, Brett, don't underestimated this kid he is a prankster." Charlie said

"What could this little twerp do?" The kid Fred identified as Brett as a git.

"Famous last words, git, Charlie can you doing a heating charm on these cauldrons cakes?" Fred asked

"Sure, Fred."

Charlie performed the charm and handed the cakes to Fred.  
As Fred left he handed the heated cakes to Lee would waited a couple of minutes and went into the compartment.

"Hey you're Fred and George's brother right?"

"Yes" Charlie said surprised at this new kid.

"Well I just met them and I want to give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Really?" Charlie was interested in this kid.

"Yes can you perform a charm that makes them explode when someone bites into them?"

"Sure here you are."

"Thanks."

Lee walked slowly and as he reached the compartment with the gits who stole his trunk he took out a unjinked cake and began to eat it and savor it.

"Give us your cakes, kid!" A gruff voice demanded

"Alright here." Lee said shaking with what the Slytherin thought was fright but was laughter. He ran to his compartment.

"Three...Two...One..." Fred, George and Lee counted down when they heard some screams and people moving into the hall. Fred stepped out of the compartment and aimed a Filibuster firework at the Slytherin going the opposite way.  
He fired and it all went wrong...bababummmm...

**

* * *

**AN: Sorry they're so short but i had already written them and i want to keep the cliffy. 


	4. Operation Triple L Part Two: It begins

Fred and George came up with an idea but needed a older wizard's help. They decided on Charlie to help them but they'd need to be sneaky.  
Fred used some of Lee's money to buy some Cauldron Cakes and went into Charlie's compartment.

"What are you doing here little boy?" a 6th year kid asked

"Word to the wise, Brett, don't underestimated this kid he is a prankster." Charlie said

"What could this little twerp do?" The kid Fred identified as Brett and a git.

"Famous last words, git, Charlie can you doing a heating charm on these cauldron cakes?" Fred asked

"Sure, Fred."

Charlie performed the charm and handed the cakes to Fred.  
As Fred left he handed the heated cakes to Lee would waited a couple of minutes and went into the compartment.

"Hey you're Fred and George's brother right?"

"Yes" Charlie said surprised at this new kid.

"Well I just met them and I want to give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Really?" Charlie was interested in this kid

"Yes can you perform a charm that makes them explode when someone bites into them?"

"Sure here you are."

"Thanks"

Lee walked slowly and as he reached the compartment with the gits who stole his trunk he took out a unjinked cake and began to eat it and savor it.

"Give us your cakes, kid!" A gruff voice demanded

"Alright here." Lee said shaking with what the Slytherin thought was fright but was laughter. He ran to his compartment.

"Three...Two...One..." Fred, George and Lee counted down when they heard some screams and people moving into the hall. Fred stepped out of the compartment and aimed a Filibuster firework at the Slytherin going the opposite way.  
He fired and it all went wrong...bababummmm...

* * *

The Slytherin tripped on their robes and the firework continued on thru the train and Fred and George's luck ran out when the firework flew into the annoying room when the conductor was closing it after visiting the little conductor 's room it bounced around in there and the train slowed to a stop. People began to poke heads out and ask  
"Why has the train stopped?"

Fred was thunderstruck but said

"George, my clone, we are in trouble."

* * *

AN: Never eat yellow snow


	5. Author's note

Author's Note

———————————————————————————————————————

Next chapter coming up as soon as I get some feedback you know

Here are some helpful hints in languages that I know.

Cuento bueno-Good story- Spanish

Hé arrêter ce travestissement d'une histoire, partir cette histoire vous personne stupide -Hey stop this travesty of a story, leave this story you stupid person.- French

Sie rufen jenen Humor, uns Deutsch wissen, dass Humor und das nicht Humor ist-You call that humor, us Germans know humor and that is not humor-German

Komm til Norge og se mooses-Come to Norway and see the mooses-Norwegian

I do not own Harry Potter(yet)

I know that mooses is a wrong spelling but it sounds better.


	6. Operation triple L: Dire Consequences

Fred and George ran back into their compartment and began to play the blame game

"It's your fault for firing the bloody firework." George said

"Bugger off."

Lee walked into the compartment with his luggage in tow surveying his friends he told them that the conductor was livid so they had better get rid of the fireworks

"What are we going to do?" Fred wondered

"You could just throw them outside and off the tracks." Lee suggested

"And waste all the money we spent?" Fred and George asked sounding scandalized.

"There has got to be something in here," Fred said flipping thru his spell book "Bugger, nothing."

"Try this one Fred," George said holding up Charlie's 6th year spell book " How about a sticking spell?"

"Perfect." Fred and Lee said

They performed the spell on the fireworks and stuck them on the outside of the train. The conducter came thru and checked but know fireworks were found.

"Sweet, we got of scot free." Fred laughed

"I believe that is a matter of opinion Mr.Weasley." A cold voice said from the entrance to the compartment.

* * *

Snape the Potions Master from the stories Bill and Charlie had told him. If you moved the initials around you'd get exactly what Snape was doing right now.

"Thought you could be sneaky and stick them on the train with a sticking charm did you?" Snape asked with a sneer

"Yes, sir." Lee answered

"I wasn't talking to you boy, I was talking to these Weasleys."

"How can you tell we're Weasleys?" George asked

"Your red hair, shabby robes, andknack for trouble making."  
Snape said his voice cold as from what Fred thought his heart.

At the shabby robes remark Lee began to flip thru Charlie's Spell book for a jinx to use on Snape but Snape said one last thing**  
**"I will make sure you are punished, Weasleys, and may God show mercy on you if you end up in my house." and he left.

"Bloody Bastard" Fred and George said together as the train started back up.

Lee got them out of their mood by trying to figure out how to sack/maim/make life miserable for Snape, and some of their ideas are not printable.

* * *

As for my intial joke if you don't get it I'll write it in the next chapter


End file.
